<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HOLY by namariazona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351171">HOLY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/namariazona/pseuds/namariazona'>namariazona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Top Eve Polastri, Villanelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/namariazona/pseuds/namariazona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após atear fogo no orfanato onde vivia, Villanelle é enviada a uma abadia para viver com as freiras. O que ela não esperava, era se mostrar muito interessada nas atividades do monastério após conhecer Eve, uma freira asiática que acabará de professar seus votos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I'll give my soul, sacrifice me<br/>Cause your love is holy" Zolita<br/>Tive a ideia do plot enquanto ouvia a deusa Zolita. Vai dar stream pra lenda.<br/>Esse é meu primeiro trabalho, então não peguem muito pesado caso vá me criticar. Na verdade, se não gostar é só não ler.<br/>Se você for religioso, talvez algumas coisas aqui podem te incomodar. Eu não tenho medo do inferno, então a blasfêmia vai rolar solta.<br/>Qualquer coisa pode ir brigar comigo lá no meu twitter @namariazona<br/>Espero que gostem &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitulo 1 - "Vejo que não está rindo agora."</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>[Diário - Villanelle]</p><p>
  <strong>Já faz uma semana desde que causou o pequeno incidente no orfanato. E depois me enfiaram nesse maldito buraco da igreja. Uma única pessoa que vi foi estupida por trazer água, comida e roupas limpas. Ele não me deu muita conversa, mas depois de muitas tentativas, conseguiu menos organizar seu nome, Hugo. Um nome chato, para alguém que vai ter uma vida chata. Deve ser um pouco mais velho que eu, um sorriso meio estranho, muito amarelo, apostar com qualquer um que esconde, ele tem cheiro de cigarro. Mas os cabelos pretos definitivamente ou tornam-se interessantes. Na verdade, tente seduzi-lo para que ele me deixe sair, julgando que ele já estava fugindo dos seus ideais para manter seu vicio próximo, use meus peitos, mas aparentemente essa não era muito a praia dele ... seria melhor eu ter um cigarro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Foi uma longa semana de merda. Meu cabelo está horrível, eu preciso de um banho e não aguento mais cagar em um cabelo. Amanhã, quando você acorda já está sendo arrastado para algum lugar isolado, ou o que obviamente não está convencido ou se você está dizendo onde está. Mas mais cedo ouvi Hugo e o Padre conversando sobre os detalhes da minha viagem. Na verdade, uma única coisa que você pode entender e que alguém chama Frank vem me buscar e será uma longa viagem. Eu não sei o que estou esperando nesse lugar para onde estou levando, mas não vou ficar parado é isso que eles estão pensando. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito fácil e agora não será diferente. Enfim, como passar uma semana olhando para essas paredes não tem muito o que dizer e é melhor dormir, porque apesar de odiar ou de fato ser jogado em um canto qualquer,</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° </p><p>[POV - Villanelle]</p><p>Sinto um solavanco e acordo assustado. Fico confuso por alguns instantes e, em seguida, percebe que estou impossibilitado de voltar a um carro, que acaba encontrando um buraco no seu caminho. Considerar minha sonolência estranha da noite anterior e quando eu não lembrar de como cheguei até o carro, que deve colocar algo na minha comida ou na minha bebida para o meu sedar, uma vez que já sabiam que eu não usava minha entrada no carro.</p><p>Deve ter passado algumas horas de viagem, visto um carro de sol e que provavelmente Frank me pegou muito cedo na igreja onde eu estava, já o segundo segundo uma conversa que ouvi sobre uma viagem muito longa.</p><p>O carro parece mais um carro, tanto o barulho que uma lataria faz, mas pelo menos o banco é confortável e, como está há pouco tempo atrás, pode me usar quando sentir vontade, então naquele momento prefiro me levantar para situar um pouco e tentar passar essa coisa de que ainda estou meio dormindo. Há uma nota que separa ou banco de trás dos bancos da frente, como os carros da polícia que levam criminosos para uma cadeia e recebe minhas recentes atividades pirotécnicas, talvez eu me encaixe no perfil. O que me faz questionar se estou sendo presa. Atrás do volante há um homem, diga uma passagem em uma postura que renderize uma bela dor na coluna se uma viagem para realmente longa. Aparentemente, talvez entre 40 e 50 anos, julgue o cabelo que já tem fios brancos e ele parece calmo, dirigindo pela estrada, em um silêncio quase torturante.</p><p><em>- </em><em>Bom dia, senhorita! </em><em>-</em> ele diz, retornando sua atenção para a estrada.</p><p>Não responda nada, apenas colo meu rosto na janela para observar a paisagem, que passa uma velocidade razoável lá para. Então ele dá uma risada balançando a cabeça em negação e torna-se dirigir um mim com um leve sorriso no rosto.</p><p><em>- </em> <em>Bem, se você não é muito fácil, mas já vamos passar mais algumas horas juntos nesse carro, seria bom se pudéssemos ter um mínimo de educação.</em></p><p><em>- </em><em>Ok. Bom Dia. </em><em>-</em> disse forçando um sorriso falso no rosto. <em>- </em><em>Para quem eu estou dando bom dia mesmo? </em><em>-</em> perguntei, não sabia, enquanto eu me aproximava da nota para agarrar com as mãos pressionadas meu rosto contra ela para olhá-lo mais perto.</p><p><em>- </em><em>Frank. </em><em>-</em> ele respondeu.</p><p><em>- </em> <em>E Frank, sem espírito de boa educação, pode me dizer que há quanto tempo estamos viajando?</em></p><p><em>- </em><em>Cerca de 3 horas. </em><em>-</em> respondeu.</p><p><em>- </em><em>Falta muito para chegar sei lá onde você está me levando? </em><em>-</em> continue perguntando com uma bochecha pressionada contra nota enquanto olhava para ele.</p><p>- <em>Se não houver nenhum imprevisto, estaremos lá em mais de 4 horas de viagem. </em> <em>-</em> fez uma pausa <em>- </em><em>Mais ou menos.</em></p><p><em>- </em><em>Frank? </em><em>-</em> O chamei para que ele olhasse para mim.</p><p><em>- Diga! -</em> exclamou, me olhando pelo retrovisor.</p><p> <em>- Você vai me deixar aqui atrás como um cachorro por mais 4 horas? -</em> perguntei fazendo um biquinho.</p><p><em>- </em><em>Receio que sim, Villanelle. Eu avisei que você pode ser bem traiçoeira quando trata dos seus planos de fuga. -</em> disse rindo. <em>- Se você não tiver fogo ou forno, também estava presente dentro, não é o dobro do que seria capaz de organizar minhas bolas para fugir desse carro.</em></p><p><em>- </em><em>Sabe Frank, você provavelmente está certo</em> . <em>-</em> disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito e me jogando de costas no banco. <em>- Você até que é esperto. </em> <em>-</em> ainda não encontrado por não conseguir o que queria, continue. <em>- Podemos pelo menos ouvir alguma coisa no rádio? Esse silêncio é torturante.</em></p><p><em>- </em><em>Ok. Pode colocar algo, embora prefira uma boa conversa durante uma viagem</em> . <em>-</em>  Ele disse enquanto sintonizava o rádio. <em>- Mas tendo em vista para onde você está indo, é melhor se hospedar com o silêncio</em> . <em>-</em> fez uma pausa e sussurrou uma maneira quase inaudível <em>- E talvez com uma tortura.</em></p><p>Então, mais uma vez estou com uma cara pressionada contra uma nota, mas dessa vez olhando para os olhos esbugalhados e como sobrancelhas altas em um sinal de preocupação, como se eu fosse um filhote abandonado.</p><p> <em>- Como assim tortura? -</em> ele não respondeu <em>- Frank, você pode me dizer para onde está me levando?</em></p><p><em>- </em><em>Apenas aproveite sua música e aprecie a paisagem Villanelle. Essa região do interior da Escócia é deslumbrante durante a transição do outono para o inverno. </em> <em>-</em> disse enquanto olhava por alguns segundos como árvores da beira da estrada. Ele tinha algo estranho na voz, que não identifica uma época, mas definitivamente não parece muito bom. <em>- Se você quiser voltar a dormir. Quando estiver chegando ao abadia do aviso.</em></p><p>Não sei se ele fez propositadamente, mas pelas últimas informações fornecidas por Frank, agora sabe que estou sendo levada para uma área no interior da Escócia, e quem talvez eu deva acostumar com silêncio? E tortura? O que diabos ele quis dizer com isso?</p><p>Deito-me novamente no banco enquanto observa uma paisagem, tentando entender o que significa. Bom, fato já havia passado por muitas coisas, mas uma tortura não foi uma delas. E eu estou indo para uma abadia, sei como freiras podem ser rígidas, mas creio que não grave uma tortura. No entanto, após a falta de outras informações para solucionar problemas que causam problemas na minha cabeça, os problemas são deixados de lado e apenas são observados como árvores, como as folhas são deixadas em toneladas de amarelo e vermelho cobrem a estrada, apenas quando sai como as rodas dos carros. De fato, Frank estava correto no que disse sobre a paisagem, é realmente deslumbrante e sobre outra coisa que disse, de qualquer maneira, aproximadamente 4 horas após a conclusão do que significa.</p><p>Permaneço assim, observando como folhas se desprendem das árvores, até me sentir sonolenta novamente. Provavelmente os sedativos que me deram na noite anterior ainda estão no meu corpo. Mesmo lutando contra o sono, acabo dormindo.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                       °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>[Narrador]</p><p>Villanelle foi uma criança muito isolada, nunca conseguiu criar amizades com crianças da mesma idade. Ela não gosta das conversas de criança. Quando conversa com alguém, normalmente era com algum velho senil que não era censurado ao conversar com uma criança. Sua família nunca foi alvo de muita conversa, mas acabou perdendo o interesse por estabelecer diálogos com outras pessoas e foi vítima de um conflito com seus pensamentos. Mas a idéia de conversar consigo mesmo é deixada um pouco perturbada.</p><p>Quando tinha 15 anos, em uma das casas mais atrasadas que ela invadia ou no jardim de uma das casas da rua para roubar, como maçãs e ficar deitada sob macieira, confidencial para senhora que morava na casa, e que em algumas ocasiões a acompanhou em suas tardes silenciosas, sobre sua preocupação de parecer louca por conversar sobre a mesma. Ela explicou que apenas se pode conversar com pessoas, porque elas eram muito úteis e interessantes. Foi a primeira vez em mais de 2 anos, desde que Villanelle começou a invadir o jardim, que elas conversaram e, ocasionalmente, viria a ser a última. Contudo, nessa tarde, essa conversa. Villanelle, achou valido uma pena.</p><p>Para Villanelle, uma velha já havia passado de dados de validade. Aparentemente, os filhos dela também pensavam assim, já que sempre deixaram sozinha. Após a confidencialidade do seu recebimento, uma antiga pergunta se Villanelle, em algum momento, havia pensado em escrever, manter um diário. De fato, ela nunca havia feito, e a idade explicada depois de seu marido morreu alguns anos atrás, ela começou a comer salgadinhos, como se tivesse conversado com seu marido, já que os filhos ingratos quase nunca foram usados.</p><p>A velha pediu que Villanelle aguardasse um pouco, foi até uma varanda da casa e voltou com um caderninho e uma caneta. Deu a Villanelle de presente, disse que ela deve tentar. Se você estiver sentado na cadeira de menina, poderá sentar-se na cadeira que captura sob uma macieira.</p><p>Villanelle nunca foi muito empática, mas como a era antiga era útil e tinha bom humor para uma conversa que serviu de algo, selecionou uma maneira antiga de recuperar a entrada de filhos e como perdeu o marido. Ela não disse nada, apenas ouviu por horas, pensando porque nesse tempo todas as maçãs roubadas, uma velha nunca foram entregues para os pais. Concluído, a partir das filas que ouviram a tarde toda, que foi o próximo próximo a uma companhia que teve a antiga.</p><p>No fim da tarde, antes de escurecer e seus pais sentirem sua falta, Villanelle voltou para casa folicular ou caderno que havia ganhado. Só havia uma página preenchida, onde havia um nome: Dasha Duzhan. Ela supõe que essa era ou o nome da velha, já que nunca havia perguntado nem a velha teve interesse em dizer.</p><p>Quando chegou em casa, foi direto para o quarto e fez pela primeira vez ou se tornou seu ritual quase que sagrado: preencheu sua primeira página no diário, e depois disso nunca parou. Alguns dias depois, ela escreveu em seu diário sobre um dia muito agitado em sua rua. Muitos policiais, uma ambulância e eventualmente um carro funerário.</p><p>Dasha foi encontrada morta abaixo da macieira. Segundo os legistas já havia morrido em alguns dias. Causa da morte: suicídio. Segundo os relatórios oficiais, ela amarrou uma mangueira em um galho de árvore, enrolou no pescoço, subiu na cadeira e usou toda a força que tinha para trocar a cadeira, morrendo asfixiada. Bom, essa foi a versão que os filhos preferiram, para que a investigação não se estendesse e eles pudessem vender logo à casa. No entanto, se as primeiras páginas do diário de Villanelle mais pesquisadas e testadas, descobrir o segundo ou o que estava escrito logo na primeira linha, um adolescente foi ajudado por uma senhora solitária que reencontrou o grande amor pela sua vida.</p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°° </p><p>[POV - Villanelle]</p><p>Algum tempo depois que alguém chama pelo meu nome, obviamente é Frank e sinto o carro parar.</p><p><em>- </em><em>Villanelle, acorde! Estamos chegando. </em><em>-</em> dando uns tapas na grade e ajeitava os óculos no nariz. <em>- Acorde para ver os jardins que cercam Abadia.</em></p><p><em>- </em><em>O que? Porque? </em> <em>-</em> disse confusa enquanto esfregava os olhos.</p><p><em>- </em><em>Não sei quando você pode sair lá dentro, é uma imagem bonita para lembrar enquanto estiver lá. </em><em>-</em> Se virou, colocando o carro em movimento novamente. <em>- E, Villanelle ... -</em> Olhou para mim por um instante - <em>Não arrume problema com a Abadessa. É melhor para você manter uma linha</em> .</p><p><em>- Frank, definitivamente não me assusto com facilidade. -</em> Disse-me aproximando da série. <em>- Mas se você está tão preocupado assim em me deixar nesse lugar, por que não abre uma porta e me deixa sair? -</em> olhei para ele tentando captar sua reação.</p><p><em>- Não posso. Eles cuidam da minha família. -</em> disse enquanto fazia uma curva com o carro. <em>- Bem, chegamos!</em></p><p> Quando Frank parou o carro em frente à porta que parecia um castelo, havia um sinal de mulheres vestidas de preto. Na verdade, eles estavam organizados como se fossem bolas de sinuca, ou seja, um pouco engraçado e que estava na frente de todas, com uma coisa branca que parecia um babador sobre uma roupa preta, literalmente parecia uma bola 8. Ela não apareceu uma pessoa feliz.</p><p><em>- Quem é a bola 8 ali? -</em> pergunte a Frank selecione para ela com a cabeça.</p><p><em>- A que está vindo em direção ao carro? -</em> apenas confirmei com a cabeça e ele completou <em>- Oh, ela definitivamente é sua bola 8. É a abadessa, Carolyn. É melhor você não chamar pelo nome. -</em> fez uma pausa olhando para uma mulher que caminhava em direção ao carro <em>- Se você quer ganhar esse jogo, ma ... -</em> foi interrompido pela mulher batendo no vidro, sinalizando para quem ou o passageiro.</p><p><em>- Olá, Frank, vejo que fez uma boa viagem. E você deve ser Srtª Astankova, correto? </em>- Perguntou enquanto corria os olhos em cima do baixo.</p><p><em>Villanelle! -</em> eu disse em tom de descontentamento. <em>- Eu prefiro que eu chamem de Villanelle. Srtª Astankova morreu há 3 anos em um acidente de carro. Um acidente realmente trágico. -</em> não poupei uma gota de sarcasmo.</p><p><em>- Muito bem então. Villanelle! -</em> disse se afastando do vidro <em>- Como preferir. -</em> eu não pude mais ver seu rosto, mas como julgar pelo tom de sua voz, ela não estava muito satisfeita.</p><p>Olhei para frente e consegui ver Frank olhando para mim pelo retrovisor, fazendo sinal de reprovação com a cabeça pela minha última atitude.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>- Bem, acho que já cumpri minha parte do trabalho aqui, Abadessa. -</em> ele disse enquanto saía do carro, vindo em direção à porta na qual eu estava apoiado. <em>- Villanelle, -</em> abriu uma porta do carro fazendo um gesto com os braços para minha irmã <em>-</em> Bem <em>-</em> vindo ao <em>seu novo lar!</em></p><p>Saí do carro pelo lado oposto ao que a abadessa. Vejo que Frank abriu essa porta propositalmente já que ao passar por ele, ele procurou apenas por que eu podia ouvir <em>- Não faça nada estúpido. -</em> Depois de pegar minha mão para um aperto e disse em altura suficiente para que uma senhora de pé ou outro lado pudesse ouvir <em>- Foi um prazer conhecê-la!</em></p><p><em>- Igualmente. -</em> respostas <em>- Espero vê-lo novamente. -</em> Na verdade, eu queria que ele morresse por ser o responsável por me trazer para esse inferno.</p><p>Do outro lado do carro, uma abadessa parecia impaciente. <em>- ESTÁ BEM. Sem comoções. Venha Villanelle -</em> eu posso sentir a raiva dela pronúnciando esse nome.</p><p>Frank se despediu da abadessa, entrou no carro e deu partida. Fique parado no outro lado, sem mover um músculo, apenas olhando para uma abadessa. Na verdade, eu estava olhando para o que estava atrás dela, na primeira fileira de bolas de bilhar, à esquerda. Uma moça aparentemente asiática que revezava entre mim olhar o canto do olho e olhar para o chão, enquanto rodava um terço na mão, aparentemente orando. Mas quando ela me mostrou, dessa vez, eu estava olhando também e nos encaramos por alguns segundos, até que ela desviou o olhar novamente para o chão e eu pude ouvir uma abadessa gritar comigo - <em>VILLANELLE! Venha. -</em> Então me aproximei, mas sem tirar os olhos da figura que estava atrás dela.</p><p><em>- Polastri -</em> ela solicitou, olhando para as mulheres a nossa frente. <em>Polastri? Você está me ouvindo? -</em> ela disse se dirigindo a uma mulher que eu não parava de olhar. <em>- Jesus, o que há de errado com vocês hoje? VÉSPERA! -</em> então uma mulher criou a cabeça e criou para ela.</p><p><em>- Me desculpe abadessa, estava distraída em minhas orações. -</em> oh, ela é uma péssima mentirosa, isso já é notável. Não me contenho e abaixo da minha cabeça para rir, pois alguns minutos atrás ela estava bem desconcentrada de suas orações para trocar olhares comigo.</p><p><em>- Tudo bem Polastri. -</em> disse enquanto me olhava com uma afeição confusa enquanto eu ria com a cabeça abaixada. <em>- Que senhorita tanto ri? Não vejo nenhuma situação engraçada. -</em>  me repreendeu <em>- Enfim. Eve, essa é Villanelle. -</em> Deus, será que ela dirá meu nome em algum momento sem ser uma petulância? <em>- Ela é uma das nossas novas noviças, e você será responsável pela adaptação dela como rotinas da abadia.</em></p><p><em>O que? -</em> eu disse confusa <em>- Eu? Freira? Você está brincando comigo?</em></p><p><em>- Vejo que não está rindo agora. Muito bem. -</em>  ela disse isso com uma satisfação que era perceptível. <em>- Eve, leve para dentro, arrume roupas limpas e um bom banho, ela precisa. Vamos esperar como outras novas que estão chegando. Nos encontramos na sala de jantar para apresentações formais.</em></p><p><em>- Carolyn ... -</em> ela foi interrompida por um pouco de tanto repreendedor da abadessa. <em>- Perdão Abadessa. -</em> disse abaixando a cabeça <em>- Gostaria de esperar como outras novi ... -</em> e foi interrompido novamente, só que dessa vez pela voz da mulher a quem se dirigia.</p><p>
  <em>- Polastri, isso não é uma negociação. Pegue Villanelle e faça sua função. Chega de desculpas por hoje, apenas cumpra suas obrigações.</em>
</p><p><em>Sim abadessa. -</em> disse enquanto caminhava em minha direção. <em>- Venha Villanelle. Vou levar até o banheiro e ajudar no banho.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Agora somos você e eu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Muita polêmica, muita confusão<br/>Resolvi parar de cantar palavrão<br/>Então por isso, negão, vamo ler au que tem oração" Popozuda, Valesca. 2012</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Agora somos você e eu"</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>[Diário - Eve - Dia anterior]</p><p>
  <strong>Desde que professei meus votos, Carolyn fica cada vez mais rígida comigo. Talvez porque tente adiar por mais um ano, e ela praticamente me obrigará a fazer o logotipo. Talvez ela tenha percebido minhas dúvidas e esteja tentando me ajudar a não voltar a desviar meu caminho novamente. Ela me deu uma obrigação nova, provavelmente para mim manter ocupada. Agora sou responsável por cuidar das noviças durante a adaptação à rotina do convento.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hoje, a Konstantin chegou ao abadia de cuidar do jardim e da horta, e como receber amanhã como novas noviças, a abadessa permitiu que todas as pessoas que tiveram interesse pudessem ajudar ele. Não entendo o propósito de preparar tanto como dependências da abadia para chegada das novatas. Na verdade, eu sei. Ela gosta de exibir seu belo jardim tão pobre, para que elas vejam ou que aguarda as principais boazinhas. Só não sei separar ainda até onde é incentivo ao bom comportamento e onde começa uma crueldade.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kenny não veio com ele dessa vez. Provavelmente muito ocupado com os estudos, como sempre. Apesar de termos que se escondem, é bom conversar com ele, é um rapaz muito doce. Ou será que ele não veio por quem foi a última vez que você conseguiu conversar? Ela deve achar que foi algo que eu tentei adiar meu juramento por mais um ano. Mas acho que isso não é o motivo da falta de Kenny. Constante conseguir resolver isso com ela, já que são amigos há tantos anos. Ele deve vir na próxima semana, sempre será empolgado quando chegar novas novas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Desde uma profissão de votos, estamos em números menores, muitas vezes, elas são executadas em missão. Então, abadessa exige que amanhã todas as mostras de pé mais cedo que o normal para a oração da manhã. Segundo ela, temos casos especiais chegando e ela quer conversar com todas. Tem muito tempo que a abadia não recebe um caso especial e está particularmente curiosa, ainda mais sendo dois.</strong>
</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p> </p><p>[Flashback ativado]</p><p>[POV - Eve]</p><p>Depois das orações da manhã todos nós nos reunimos na mesa para o café. Como noviças estavam agitadas, cochichando entre si, ou que provavelmente levaria um sermão quando uma abadessa se reunisse a nós na mesa. Anna chegou à mesa e anunciou que poderia começar o café da manhã sem Carolyn, e que viria em alguns minutos para explicar tudo o que era necessário saber. Então, como já é costume, você será enviado ao meu lado. Todas comiam no silêncio, com exceção das noviças mais novas que continuam os sussurros entre si.</p><p><em>- Bom dia, a todas! -</em> exclamou uma voz no corredor <em>- Vejo que noviças não acordaram com fome esta manhã. -</em> disse colocando a mão no ombro de uma garotinha que falava <em>-</em> Pode <em>retirar a mesa e aproveitar a energia para falar com Deus no salão de orações. </em><em>-</em> Olhou para elas sorrindo <em>- Mas somente com Deus. Vão!</em></p><p>Não houve questionamentos, nem mais sussurros. Como três noviças apenas se levantaram, fizeram um comprimento de retirada e foram silenciosamente em direção ao corredor.</p><p><em>- Bom Dia. - ela</em> disse novamente puxando a cadeira da cabeceira da mesa para sentar</p><p><em>- Bom dia, abadessa. -</em> responde todas as que estavam à mesa, em sincronia.</p><p><em>- Hoje é um dia muito especial, como todas sabem. Receba novas moças para serem educadas, para trabalhar no serviço do senhor. -</em> disse enquanto pegava uma fatia de pão. <em>- O restante das noviças que estão na mesa pode remover e terminar o café da manhã na cozinha. Tenho assuntos que gostaria de tratar com como superiores.</em></p><p>Todas se retiraram da mesa, fizeram um comprimento à figura do centro e foram para cozinha.</p><p><em>- Como vocês sabem, todas que professam seus votos Passaram a trabalhar na educação das noviças. Agora elas também são necessárias para vocês. -</em> diz séria <em>- Todo trabalho que deu a mim e a irmã Anna, agora é uma vez que você sente o que passa. -</em> diz e dá pequenas risadas junto com Anna. Então continua:</p><p><em>- Pois bem. Como eu disse ontem, receba 2 casos especiais amanhã. Irmã Anna segura responsável por um e designa uma de vocês para permanecer responsável apenas por outro. -  </em> tudo que eu poderia fazer naquele momento e pedir a Deus que não fosse a escolhida <em>- Irmã Anna, poderia explicar como outras coisas que trata sua novidade?</em></p><p><em>- Claro Abadessa. -</em>  se criou, foi para o lado da abadessa e começou a falar<em>- Como vocês sabem, a abadia vem passando por alguns problemas financeiros, ou seja, o que impede algumas de nossas obras de comunidade na comunidade. Recentemente, uma escritora de Londres entrou em contato com uma abadessa, buscando saber se poderia passar pela experiência de viver como uma freira por cerca de um ano, para que ela pudesse encontrar inspiração para escrever seu livro sobre mulheres que doam sua vida para viver em caridade . Dada a nossa situação, foi feita um acordo. A parte do lucro será doada para a abadia, e será permitida quem ela viver entre nós enquanto escreve seu livro. Eu ficarei responsável por ela durante sua adaptação como rotinas e atividades da abadia, e ajudarei em caso de dúvida. Mas não se preocupe, ainda continuarei ministrando como aulas de vocês. -</em> sorriu vendo como caras aliviadas e continuou <em>- Ela chama Elena Felton, está vindo de Londres e deve chegar ao entardecer.</em></p><p><em>- Creio que seja o suficiente no momento. -</em> a abadessa disse enquanto se levantava <em>- Obrigada irmã Anna. Pode retornar ao seu lugar.</em></p><p><em>- Sobre nosso segundo caso especial -</em> ela continuou <em>- se tratando de uma jovem russa, de 19 anos, que perdeu os pais em um acidente de carro há alguns anos. -</em> começou a andar ao redor da mesa <em>- Recentemente, ela envolve um incidente que não é afetado por morava e está sendo mandada para cá porque já não tem idade para permanecer sob custódia do estado, mas não pode viver livremente na sociedade. Acho que podemos dizer o mesmo. -</em> parou atrás de mim, e colocou como mãos nos meus ombros <em>- Ela talvez seja difícil, mas nada que já não tenha recebido por aqui antes. -</em> aperte levemente meus ombros e retorne ao andar. <em>- Conto com uma descrição de todos vocês com respeito à escritora e com uma ajuda para respeitar a órfã.</em></p><p><em>- Abadessa, qual o nome da órfã? -</em> a interrompi. Eu deveria ter ficado calada, mas não contive minha curiosidade.</p><p><em>- Está interessada, Polastri? -</em> perguntou se virando para mim.</p><p><em>- Não senhora. É só porque Irmã Anna citou o nome e você não. Perdão pela interrupção. -</em> abaixei minha cabeça esperando meu sermão.</p><p>
  <em>- Tudo bem, Polastri. O nome da órfã é Oksana Astankova.</em>
</p><p>Carolyn falou mais algumas coisas, explicou algumas de nossas novas exigências com as novidades e depois nos dispensa para realizarmos as atividades do dia. Solicite apenas que após o horário do café da tarde, estivéssemos todas prontas para aguardar a chegada das novas moradoras da abadia.</p><p>No horário solicitado, todas estavam prontas, então, após o início da entrada da abadia, solicitamos que organizamos um acordo com a hierarquia e aguardamos a oração até que os carros cheguem.</p><p>Já fazia cerca de uma hora em que o pé fica parado, parecendo um pinguim e nenhum carro aparecendo chegando no horizonte. Quando menos entra no inverno e não tem muito sol, o hábito pode ser bem cruel sem calor. Estou de cabeça baixa orando um terço e escuto uma agitação vinda de trás, previsivelmente das noviças. Elas parecem ter problemas com a abadessa hoje. E como esperado ela às repreende.</p><p><em>- CALADAS! Estou longe dessa conversa de vocês. -</em> disse brava <em>- Se eu ouvir mais um pio. Se você ouvir você respirar que seja. Mando vocês para o buraco, para sentir mais a vontade de conversar.</em></p><p><em>- Creio que alguém esteja chegando abadessa. -</em> Anna disse, depois de avistar um carro vindo ainda um pouco longe.</p><p><em>- Graças a Deus. Essa espera me deixa ansiosa. -</em> disse suspirando aliviada <em>- Voltem a orar e nem mais um pio.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Passaram alguns minutos e ouviram o barulho do carro chegando e parando perto de onde estavam. Durante todo o sermão da abadessa e toda a conversa que ela teve com Frank, eu fiquei permanentemente com a cabeça abaixada seguindo meu terço, mas agora minha curiosidade não foi permitida. Eu não estava muito concentrado no meu terço e ouvia quando alguém deu uma resposta malcriada para a abadessa, precisava ver quem estava estupido o suficiente para fazer isso.</p><p>Pare o dedo que está orando e o olho para frente, procurando uma figura desconhecida, pois ninguém sabe quem é o culpado, ainda mais depois de uma ameaça de ser mandada para o buraco. Quando levanto meu rosto, vejo o carro dando partida e revelando atrás dele a figura desconhecida que eu procuro.</p><p>Ela é loira, alta. Tem feições muito delicadas, seus olhos são como gatos. Amplos, mas alerta. Seus lábios são cheios, ela tem um pescoço longo, maçãs do rosto altas. A pele é lisa e brilhante.</p><p>Eu não queria parar de olhar para ela, mas tinha que voltar para o terço. Mas queria olhar para ela, então mesmo sem querer eu estava revezando entre olá-la rapidamente e olhar para o chão que estava orando. Até que em um momento olhei para ela e nossos olhos se usassem. Ficamos olhando por alguns segundos e percebemos que a abadessa estava chamando. Então voltei meus olhos para o chão especificado para capturar todos. Concentrado apenas nisso, não olhá-la novamente.</p><p>Sinto alguém me cutucando e volto para a realidade com abadessa me chamando.</p><p>
  <em>- VÉSPERA! - a ouvi me chamar.</em>
</p><p><em>- Me desculpe abadessa, estava distraída em minhas orações. - Deus, como</em> sou uma péssima mentirosa.</p><p><em>- Tudo bem, Polastri. -</em> disse enquanto olhava para a moça loira que estava com a cabeça baixa rindo <em>- Do que a senhorita tanto ri? Não vejo nenhuma situação engraçada. -</em> Ela perguntou para uma loira, que não respondeu nada, apenas continuou rindo.</p><p>Primeiro deu uma resposta má, agora está rindo da abadessa. Essa garota não vai ter paz. Confesso que é sentir pena.</p><p><em>Enfim. Eve, essa é Villanelle. -</em> ela disse para loira com os braços <em>- Ela é uma das nossas novas novinhas, e você será responsável pela adaptação dela como rotinas da abadia. A leve para dentro, arrume roupas limpas e um bom banho, ela precisa. Vamos esperar como outras novas que estão chegando. Nos encontramos na sala de jantar para apresentações formais.</em></p><p><em>- Carolyn ... -</em> comecei a falar, mas fui cortada por um olhar severo. O que eu estava pensando em chamar ela pelo nome. <em>- Perdão Abadessa. -</em> disse abaixando minha cabeça em sinal de vergonha <em>- Eu gostaria de esperar como outras novi ... -</em> e fui atravessado novamente.</p><p>
  <em>- Polastri, isso não é uma negociação. Pegue Villanelle e faça sua função. Chega de desculpas por hoje, apenas cumpra suas obrigações.</em>
</p><p><em>Sim abadessa. -</em>  disse enquanto caminhava em direção a moça. Eu prefiro mil vezes pegar a órfã que “não pode viver na sociedade” e ficar com essa garota. Ela cheira um problema. <em>- Venha Villanelle. Vou levar até o banheiro e ajudar no banho. -</em> sinalizei para que ela me acompanhasse.</p><p>[Flashback desativado]</p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>[POV - Villanelle]</p><p>Polastri acenou para que eu seguisse depois caminhei atrás dela em direção a grande porta de entrada. Quando passar pelo controle de bolas de sinuca, perceber que algumas delas, como véu branco que estava ao fundo, cochichavam entre si olhando para mulher que andava na minha frente de cabeça baixa.</p><p><em>Ei. Eve, correto? -  </em> perguntei dando passos mais amplos na tentativa de alcança-la.</p><p><em>Polastri! -</em> disse, quase tão irritada quanto eu fui chamada de Astankova <em>- Você me chama de Polastri. -</em> parou e me escolheu séria <em>- E por favor, não me cause mais problemas.  </em></p><p><em>- Então eu já estou causando problemas? -</em> eu disse-me gabando <em>- E você ainda vai me ajudar no banho? Imagino que eu estou convidando especial para tratamento.</em></p><p><em>Ah, você é. -</em> ela estava sorrindo <em>- Mas por aqui, isso não é uma coisa muito boa. -</em> Mesmo alguns passos à distância, você pode ver suas bochechas saltarem do seu rosto.</p><p><em>Sabe, Eve. -</em> esse nome realmente soava muito bem saindo da minha boca <em>- Rir da desgraça alheia não é uma coisa muito cristã de se fazer. -</em> aperte o passo tentando me aproximar novamente e sincronicamente ela parou no meio do caminho, se virando para mim, acho que ela estava sendo enviada para uma resposta nada cristã ..., porém acabamos trombando uma outra.</p><p><em>- Me solte! -</em> ela disse enquanto eu segurava para que ela não caísse no chão.</p><p><em>- OK. -</em> dei um sorriso a soltando no chão.</p><p><em>- Primeira porta à direita, entre. -</em> ela disse enquanto se levantava do chão.</p><p>Aparentemente, havíamos chegado ao banheiro, que não era nada além de um quarto sem nada, apenas uma banheira no meio e alguns bancos na lateral. Parecia mais uma sauna, julgando que estamos em um castelo, facilmente poderia ter sido uma sauna no passado. Gostaria de uma sauna agora.</p><p><em>- Sente-se e me espere. -</em> ela ordenou <em>- Vou buscar a água e não fazer nada antes de voltar.</em></p><p><em>- Deus, é a segunda vez que eu digo isso hoje. -</em> disse revirando os olhos.</p><p><em>- Acho melhor você não ficar falando esse nome à toa por aqui. -</em>  ela disse enquanto saia. Então parou na porta, Exibido na minha direção e <em>concluído - O que você quer dizer é o melhor. Seria mais fácil para me livrar de você. Sintoma de que você está causando problemas, e não quero estar envolvido em mais problemas. -</em> disse fechando a porta atrás dela.</p><p>Fique sentado nesse banco de pedras que era embutido como paredes por alguns minutos, porém a paciência não é muito meu forte. Ainda mais nesse buraco que não tem uma janela, apenas essas paredes de pedra preta, horríveis. Então resolvi adiantar o serviço, me despi, me sinto na banheira e fiquei olhando para o teto enquanto aguardava a moça que não estava muito com minha cara, retornei com água.</p><p>Alguns minutos depois, me arrependi da decisão. Era mudança de estação, estamos entrando no inverno, Polastri estava demorando mais do que imaginava e esses lugares feitos de pedra aparentemente conseguiam ser realmente frios. Resolva desfazer o serviço e me vesti novamente antes do que eu congele. Nenhum momento em que levanto para sair da banheira na porta abre e é Polastri, que mostra alguma coisa até que eu veja e deixa dois valores de água perfeitamente quente quente no chão, enquanto eu me abaixo rapidamente na banheira.</p><p><em>- O que você está fazendo? -  </em> ela disse se virando rapidamente para outro lado <em>- Olha o que eu fiz? -</em> disse brava.</p><p><em>- Tudo bem, Polastri? -</em> vem uma voz do corredor para o banheiro <em>- O que aconteceu? </em>- e surge uma mulher na porta.</p><p> <em>- Irmã Anna, não foi nada. -</em> ela disse mais desajeitada do que já estava com uma situação <em>- Eu apenas me assustei e desastrei como sou derrubei os baldes de água. Não se preocupe, já vou resolver. -</em> e então tirou seu véu e começou a secar o chão quebrado.</p><p>Apenas com os olhos aparecendo na borda da banheira, observe uma situação seca. O que me fez ficar seco não foi a curiosidade de descobrir quem era a figura que surgiu na porta ou ver o quão incrivelmente grande era a época, e sim o lindo cabelo que estava escondido sob ele. Preto e volumoso. Eu simplesmente não consegui olhar para ela, suspenso em desespero, tentando enxugar a água com um pano de fundo que já não conseguiu absorver nada, enquanto passava como as costas das mãos na limpeza ou suor que a situação estava causando e desgastando o cabelo. rosto. E se for passível de castigo, pode-me castigar por usar o nome em vão. Deus, que cabelo maravilhoso.</p><p>Durante o meu momento de distração, que não sabe dizer se há segundos, minutos ou horas, não percebeu que uma mulher que antes estava na porta agora estava perto e estava perto da banheira.</p><p><em>- Ei, você deve ser uma das novas noviças. -</em> ela disse sorrindo me estendendo a mão com uma toalha. <em>- Se cubra, você está tremendo de frio. -</em> então tiro os olhos de Polastri e olho para ela, que sorri para mim enquanto pego uma toalha.</p><p><em>Obrigada. Eu sou Villanelle. -</em> digo, dando ênfase na pronúncia do meu nome.</p><p><em>- Oh, você pode me chamar de irmã Anna. -</em> então ela se vira para Polastri - <em>Entender que é um pobre que foi contra as vontades da abadessa?</em></p><p><em>Sim, a própria. -</em> Polastri responde se levantando enquanto amarra ou cabelo em um coque. <em>- E graças a essa bagunça, talvez ela se atrase para o jantar de apresentação. Aí serão dois erros para contatar ela e um para minha.</em></p><p><em>- Dois para sua conta a abadessa te pegar sem seu véu. -</em> Anna disse enquanto morena se aproximava da banheira. <em>- Toma, leve essas roupas para a área de serviços, diga-me para trazer mais água e vá arrumar para o jantar. Vá logo antes que todas voltem. Eu assumo a senhorita Villanelle ... -</em> pronunciou meu nome olhando para mim em busca de estimativa. Apenas acenei com a cabeça em afirmação. <em>- Eu assumo Villanelle a partir de agora. Se você estiver perguntando sobre a água no corredor, não saiba nada. Agora vá. </em>- acenou com as mãos para que a moça sem véu se apressasse.</p><p><em>- Bom, Villanelle, -</em> pronunciada com um sorriso no rosto <em>- agora somos você e eu. Você não vai causar mais problema, vai?</em></p><p><em>Anna, não. -</em> ela me escolheu severamente <em>- Irmã Anna? -</em> ela confirma com a cabeça <em>- Perdão. Não foi minha intenção causar problemas na Polas ... -</em> interromper minha frase <em>- O que ela é? Uma freira, uma noviça, uma chata ???</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>[POV - Eve]</p><p>Eu estava disposta a não falar com Villanelle mais o que é necessário. Eu só preciso sobreviver até o jantar. E na verdade, ela realmente precisava de um banho. Aquilo sobre ela cheirar um problema, não sei se é esse cheiro agora, mas não é nada bom.</p><p><em>Ei. Eve, correto? -  </em> a ouvi perguntar e não resisti ficar calada.</p><p><em>Polastri! - Você me chama de Polastri. -</em> eu disse irritada <em>- E por favor, não me cause mais problemas.</em></p><p><em>- Então eu já estou causando problemas? E você ainda vai me ajudar no banho? Imagino que eu estou convidando especial para tratamento. -</em> ela perguntou em um tom de deboche.</p><p><em>Ah, você é. Mas por aqui, isso não é uma coisa muito boa. -</em> responder feliz por poder devolver ou mesmo tom que ela havia feito uma pergunta.</p><p><em>- Sabe Eve. Não é uma coisa muito bonita rir da desgraça alheia. -</em> ela disse em um tom de sarcasmo. Então, resolva-me virar para uma resposta, mas quando ela estava em cima de mim me segurado para que eu não caísse no chão.</p><p>
  <em>- Me solte! - disse a ela ofegante e irritada.</em>
</p><p><em>- OK. -</em> ela disse e me deixou cair no chão.</p><p><em>- Primeira porta à direita, entre. -</em> eu disse irritada enquanto me levantava no chão. <em>- Sente-se e me espere. Vou buscar a água e não fazer nada antes de voltar.</em></p><p>
  <em>- Deus, é a segunda vez que eu digo isso hoje. </em>
</p><p><em>- Acho melhor você não ficar falando esse nome à toa por aqui. -</em> eu disse enquanto saia - <em>Talvez seja melhor que você diga. Seria mais fácil para me livrar de você. Sintoma de que você está causando problemas, e não quero estar envolvido em mais problemas. -</em> fechei a porta atrás de mim e saí.</p><p>Chego à cozinha e me paro com Inga deitada, mas o problema real era que ela não era colocada na água para esquentar, como era a roupa todos os dias nesse horário. Um acordei e ajudei arrumar o que era necessário enquanto a água esquentava. Apenas torcer para que Villanelle não faça nenhuma besteira, porque você vai demorar mais que o esperado. Villanelle? Que nome estupido, diga-se de passagem.</p><p>Depois de um tempo na água está fervendo, então Inga enche dois baldes para mim e saio em direção ao banheiro. Encontro Anna no corredor perto do banheiro.</p><p><em>- Ei, Eve. Precisa de ajuda? -</em> ela pergunta gesticulando com os braços como se estivesse carregando os baldes.</p><p>
  <em>- Não, irmã Anna. Muito obrigada, mas tenho tudo sob controle. - disse sorrindo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tem certeza? - ela torna perguntar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sim, o banheiro é logo ali. </em>
</p><p>Ela não encontrou nenhum canto do corredor para a eu passar e ficou parado me observando. Deu mais alguns passos e cheguei até a porta do banheiro, que empurre com o pé e entrei falando <em>- espero que não tenha fé ... -</em> deixei os baldes caírem quando olhei para frente e me deparei com uma loira nua na banheira .</p><p><em>- O que você está fazendo? Olha o que me fez fazer? -</em> eu disse brava enquanto me abaixava para tentar resolver uma bagunça. Então Anna, que havia ficado olhando para o corredor, se aproximou para ver o que aconteceu.</p><p> <em>- Tudo bem, Polastri? O que aconteceu? </em>- ela perguntou</p><p> <em>- Irmã Anna, não foi nada. -</em> eu disse constrangida com uma situação <em>- eu apenas me assustei e desastrada como sou derrubei os baldes de água. Não se preocupe, já vou resolver. -</em> tirei meu vídeo, que era o pano de fundo mais fácil de acessar e comecei a enxugar o chão. Eu estava suando de nervoso. Isso não é algo comum de acontecer comigo.</p><p>Continue limpando e percebi que Anna passou do meu lado e foi em direção à banheira onde estupida por Villanelle estava pelada. Elas conversam alguma coisa até que ouvi Anna falar algo em um tom mais alto.</p><p><em>- Então essa é uma pobre que foi contra como vontades da abadessa? </em>- ela perguntou.</p><p><em>Sim, a própria. -</em> me levantei amarrando meu cabelo que não parava de cair na minha cara. O véu é chato, mas pelo menos impede que isso aconteça. <em>- E graças a essa bagunça, talvez ela se atrase para o jantar de apresentação. Aí serão dois erros para contatar ela e um para minha. -</em> eu disse irritada.</p><p><em>- Dois para sua conta a abadessa te pegar sem seu véu. - ela disse enquanto me aproximava das duas</em> . <em>- Toma, leve essas roupas para a área de serviços, diga-me para trazer mais água e vá arrumar para o jantar. Vá logo antes que todas voltem. Eu assumo uma senhorita Villanelle ... -</em> fez uma pausa olhando para o rosto da identidade que estava dentro da banheira enrolada em uma toalha <em>- Eu assumo Villanelle a partir de agora. Se você estiver perguntando sobre a água no corredor, não saiba nada. Agora vá. </em>- então sai o mais rápido que pude.</p><p>O que acabou de acontecer? Em um mesmo dia em que eu chamo uma abadessa pelo nome, tente questionar suas solicitações, faça toda essa bagunça e ainda cante meu véu mesmo sabendo que é absolutamente proibido andar sem ele? Ainda tem o fato de eu ter visto uma loira nua estupida. Se você descobrir isso, eu estarei em problemas sérios. Seria muito melhor se você tiver pegado uma órfã russa doida.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>[POV - Villanelle]</p><p><em>- Polastri é uma freira, Villanelle. Não que tenha sido escolha dela. -</em> Anna disse enquanto ia até a porta pegar os balões de água com uma mulher muito grande que apareceu na porta <em>- Obrigada, Inga. -</em> ela agradeceu.</p><p><em>- Como assim não foi escolhida dela? -</em> perguntei curiosa.</p><p><em>- Ela professou seus votos a cerca de um mês. -</em> disse enquanto tirava uma toalha de cima de mim e jogava a água dentro da banheira <em>- Ela já estava usando há muitos anos, mas sempre dava um jeito de escapar. Estar aqui, meio que também não foi uma escolha dela.</em></p><p>
  <em>- Nem minha! - exclamei fechando o rosto.</em>
</p><p><em>- Isso é conversa para outra hora. -</em> ela disse enchendo a mão de água e tocando na minha cabeça <em>- Deixe-me ajudar no seu banho antes que você se atrase. Chega de problemas hoje. OK? - concordei acenando com a cabeça e ela seguiu lavando meu cabelo.</em> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que a sobreposição de pontos de vista não tenha ficado confusa. Caso tenha ficado, pode me falar que vou tentar melhorar.<br/>Qualquer coisa grita lá no meu twitter também @namariazona. </p><p>Agradecimento para Lilian e Jenn que me ajudaram e deram algumas ideias muito boas para o próximo capitulo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>